


This Can Be Your Home

by images_words



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hela Is Loki's Mother, Non-binary Loki, Other, Supportive Grandmaster, accidental misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Because pretty much the only Frostmaster fics I've seen have been smutty and are usually rapey. I just wanted some fluff, dammit!





	This Can Be Your Home

Loki woke with a pounding headache and a general feeling of wrongness. The latter was not so unusual; however, the former was somewhat concerning. They sat up slowly, looking around. "Where am I?" They wondered aloud.  
"You're on the planet Sakaar," said the man in the corner, who Loki hadn't noticed until just then.   
"Who are you? What do you want with me?"  
"What makes you think I want something?"  
"Everyone wants something."  
"Ever consider that maybe I just want _you_?"  
Loki laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Bullshit."  
The man frowned, and if Loki didn't know any better, they might have thought he looked genuinely sad. "Alright, so you've got some trust issues. Got it. Listen, pretty boy-"  
" _ **No.**_ "  
"What do you mean, 'no'? I haven't even asked you a question yet."  
"Don't... don't call me that."  
"What? Pretty boy? I don't mean it as an insult. Wait- you don't think you're pretty, do you?"  
Loki frowned. "No, I don't, but that... that's not the point. That's not the part I have a problem with..."  
"Oh! You're not a boy... something tells me you're not a girl, either. So then what should I call you?"  
"You could try my name... it's Loki, by the way."  
"Loki... That's beautiful. Loki. My name is En Dwi Gast."  
"You... you really think my name is beautiful?"  
"Of course! It flows so nicely. Loki. I love that! Oh. I haven't asked you if you're okay... that was rude of me. Are you alright, Loki? Are you hurt?"  
"M-my head hurts a little..." Loki was still trying to wrap their head around how much this man seemed to genuinely care about them. Why was he being so nice?  
"Of course it does. You hit it pretty hard when you fell. You should lay back down, honey."  
For some reason, Loki felt the urge to obey. So they did. En sat down on the bed beside them, brushing the hair out of their face.  
"You are truly beautiful, Loki. Absolutely stunning. Where are you from?"  
"...Nowhere."  
"I find that hard to believe."  
"I... I am both Asgardian and Jotunn by blood. But I am accepted by neither."  
En frowned. "Why not, dear Loki? Why do they turn you away? Surely someone as beautiful as you are ought to be adored..."  
"I have done things... awful things... while under the influence of an Infinity Stone. But I have always been a liar... and so no one believed me when I said I was being controlled. And so Asgard does not want me. As for Jotunheim... they cast me out as a child because I was not of pure blood. Because I was small and weak. And so I have no home. I... I have no home." They had never admitted that to anyone before, not even themselves. "I... I've been lying without even knowing it... I told everyone I was Loki of Asgard, Loki of Jotunheim... but I am Loki of Nowhere. I am Loki without a home. I... I am alone." When had they started crying? They weren't sure, but tears were streaming down their cheeks now.  
En reached out to wipe Loki's tears away. "Shhh. Don't talk like that. You're not alone anymore, Loki. Loki... you... Listen. I... I don't know what you've been through. I don't know what your life has been like. But... I know you don't deserve to be alone. You don't want to be Loki the Wanderer, do you? Loki of the Universe does have a nice ring to it... but I don't think you like it very much."  
"I don't... I just want a home," Loki admitted. And suddenly En was kissing them, and it just felt... right.  
"This can be your home, Loki. Loki of Sakaar... I think that has a nice ring to it."


End file.
